A board game is a game played by placing and/or moving markers or pieces along a board or other demarcated surface. Simple board games use markers or pieces along with other items such as dice or cards. More sophisticated board games use additional items such as props or toys. Board games are viewed as entertainment and provide entertainment for a wide variety of age groups. Board games also provide educational value as they provide an opportunity to build communication skills and increase intelligence.
Computers, cell phones, and other electronic devices have allowed games to be implemented in software code for use in those types of devices. Games can be played with one or more players on one computer or using multiple computers. Games can also be played on the internet with one or more users each playing on their own computer. Electronic devices used to play games include gaming systems, cellular telephones, and electronic media devices. Televisions, computer monitors, and other devices may also be used to display all or part of a game.